Good Morning
by Franksgurl
Summary: Laurel can't sleep. She decides to wake Frank up. SMUT.


**SMUT. Established relationship.**

* * *

Laurel woke up frustrated, looking at clock she saw that it was 6AM. Why the hell was she up so early on a Saturday? She turned her head to see Frank sleeping on his back with his arm over his face.

With the sun starting to rise, she could see his beard on his face and realized how sexy he looked. He's been working so hard lately and it was his first weekend off in a long time.

Laurel was about to roll over again to try and sleep but her eyesight caught something in the corner of her eye, underneath their white bed sheets.

His morning erection was fully erect. She felt desire instantly pool between her legs. She sat up in bed and looked at Frank who remained in the same position. She licked her lips remembering the last time they made love earlier in the week.

They had the whole weekend off together. She knew it would be a nice surprise for Frank to wake up to. She grinned to herself as she realized how deliciously naughty he would find her actions. Laurel slipped her silk nighty off over her head and pulled the sheets down to Frank's knees. This would be easy, he always slept naked.

She put her knees on each side of him to straddle him but not disrupt him and bent forwards towards his cock. She slipped her fingers between her inner folds and felt how wet she already was, she was most definitely in the mood.

She lowered her head down and licked the very tip of his manhood to see if it garnered any reaction from his sleeping self. Frank stayed asleep so she continued. She then held it firmly before riding her tongue from the base up to its tip and using her lips to suck on the head hard. He always loved that when he was conscious of it.

As her mouth went up and down she hummed and moaned so the vibrations would be felt on him. She felt him twitch inside her mouth when she took it in entirely filling her throat. That's when she felt him stir.

He groaned and his hand subconsciously went to his lap. Frank woke up instantly when he found his fingers touching long hair strands; his head shot up and he propped up on his elbows and threw his head back in pleasure. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He focused his vision on his girlfriend's sweet lips sucking him unexpectedly and her blue eyes staring up at him intently. His mind was still foggy like always was when he woke up in the morning. And the pleasure he was getting from her was no help.

"Laurel…." He whispered. She replaced the motions her mouth was doing with her hands. He watched her lick her lips and smile up at him.

"Morning sleepyhead…I've been waiting for you to wake up so I can ride you…" Frank was about to burst at the sound of her words.

"What are you waiting for?" he replied, his voice husky. She adjusted her knees at the side of his hips and bent forward to kiss him.

"Nothing now..." with those words she lowered herself on top of him and moaned with the sensation of him filling her completely and perfectly.

"Oh fuck, Lau..." she grinded her hips so painstakingly slow Frank grabbed them and helped her to speed it up.

She playfully slapped his hands and removed them off her hips.

"Uh uh…I said I'm riding you. No help needed, babe." She said breathless.

Frank smiled and crossed his hands behind his head. "Okay, then... babe"

She giggled and felt a wonderful wave of pleasure coursing through her from being on top.

"Mhmm, I'm almost there…shit Frank." She said closing her eyes and running her hands through her tousled brown waves.

Frank felt the bliss of her tightening walls around him and the slick warmth. She grinded back and forth on top of him. He had the perfect view of each face she made and her trying to catch her breath.

He grabbed her waist and switched their position so quickly that she barely registered that he was now on top of her.

He made slow thrusts into her at first and sped it up the louder she called his name in his ear.

"Harder! Please…I'm so close." She whimpered crossing her legs at the small of his back urging him to do so.

The room was ridiculously bright with the sun fully up and shining through their bedroom window. Frank licked his lips and leaned in to kiss Laurel. He went to her neck knowing each spot she liked to be kissed. He licked the skin on her neck tasting the saltiness of her sweat.

He grabbed the back of her knees and brought her legs together and straightened his entire body and leaned against them.

She cried out as he sank deeper into her with their new position. He found his grip at the end of their bed and drove so hard into Laurel that all she could hear were her moans and her words getting trapped in her throat and the motivating sound of his balls slamming against her behind.

"I'm coming!" she screamed, grabbing anything her hands could hold onto. It was the first of the many she knew she would have. "Oh my—fuck." She screamed again at the hard last thrust he gave her, sending her over the edge. He slowed, waiting for her to stop shuddering and eagerly waited giving her, her next orgasm.

He separated her legs and leaned down between them again. "Mm, you alright there?" he asked, smiling and giving her a quick peck.

"Yes, more than alright", she laughed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please, remember that English is not my native language. Sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
